Lost
by twilightHDfan
Summary: The Professor and Jean return but there is still no sign of Cyclops. Following the Professors leads, Logan goes searching for the leader of the X-Men. SLASH! S/L. COMPLETE.
1. Dead Ends End

**Disclaimer -** Don't belong to me! They belong to Marvel and affiliates

**A/N - **Cos they're just so pretty together.

**Chapter 1**

**Dead Ends End**

Another dead end, Logan thought as he sat down at the bar. The professor had been sure that _this_ time would be the time they would find the previous leader of the X-men. A month after Alcatraz and the Phoenix's death, both the Professor and Jean had come back from the dead.

Although everyone had at first been wary of her, Jean had explained that the entity that Logan had killed, had not been her. Before she had been crushed by the waters at the lake, an entity known as Phoenix Force had duplicated Jean's form and left her in a pod in the bottom of the bay.

Once the Phoenix had died Jean had managed to get free and bring the Professor back. Bringing the Professor back however had cost her her telepathy, but her telekinesis was now much more powerful. She and the Professor had returned a week after Alcatraz.

The only person who was still missing was Cycolps. Jean had no idea what the Phoenix had done to him, but everyone knew it couldn't have been good. The Professor had managed to find a weak signal from Cyke in Cerebro. That had been five leads ago. Five dead ends.

Logan was beginning to think they would never find him.

"What can I get you?"

The quiet voice pulled Logan from his thoughts. Looking up to order, Logan's smirk died on his face.

The bright blue eyes looking at him questioningly were new, but he recognized the smell, apple and musk, and the rest of the body of the man standing in front of him. All that time searching and he should've just come into the bar. He grinned when he thought of telling 'Ro about this.

Clearing his throat, Scott shifted uncomfortably in front of him. There was no hint of recognition on his face and Logan couldn't drag his eyes away from the blue eyes looking back at him. It was one of things that had annoyed him the most about the kid.

How was he supposed to gauge his reaction if he couldn't see his eyes? They were the window to almost everyone's soul.

"Buddy?" Scott said leaning forward slightly, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Beer," Logan replied gruffly not able to keep a grin off his face. Scott gave him a wary smile in return and turned to get his drink. Logan shifted on the stool. His aim had been to find Cyke, which he had, but he hadn't really planned any more than that.

He hadn't thought Cyke would have memory loss. This was really more 'Ro or the Professors' domain. Maybe if he could get him to come back to the mansion? Then the others could take it from there. He had done his part of the mission after all. He'd found the kid.

But how to convince the kid to come with him?

**  
A/N **- Let me know what you think :)


	2. Drunken Revelations

**A/N - **Huge thankyou to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and especially those who reviewed. Love to know what people think of the story.

**Chapter 2**

**Drunken Revelations**

Logan watched the kid as he continued to serve other customers as they came up to the bar. Taking another swig of his beer, he went over the plan in his head. Tell Scott who he was, tell him where he came from and then tell Scott who _Scott_ actually was.

It wasn't the best plan he had come up with. But he was more an action, killing, blow things up, kind of guy. Not a; convince a guy about his past life, kind of guy. Sighing, he scrubbed at his eyes before they followed Scott across the bar again.

Back at the mansion he had never really let himself notice just how graceful Cyke was. He was too busy chasing after Red to pay too much attention to her boyfriend. But sitting at the bar, and taking in the kid, Logan felt the animal in him snarl for an entirely different reason from before. Both Logan and the Wolverine were starting to notice just how attractive the leader of the X-Men really was.

"I'd keep your eyes to yourself if I were you, buddy," a voice slurred by his ear. Turning slowly Logan took in the drunken man and sighed again. The last thing he needed was to get in a fight.

"I'm just having a quiet one," Logan replied, voice almost deadly quiet. It was a voice that most would recognize the warning in. Unfortunately, the drunken man was either too drunk or too stupid, to hear the warning signals in his voice

"Sure you are, sunshine," the man said, leaning against the bar. Logan could tell the man was having trouble standing and that the bar was actually helping him to stay upright. "You just keep your eyes off 'Mickey Blue Eyes' and we won't have a problem."

Logan rolled his eyes at the man's nickname for Cyke. Really, if that was what Scott had to put up with on a day to day basis, he'd be glad to get back to the mansion. Logan's nicknames were creative, this guys was just … annoying.

"We won't have a problem either way, bub," Logan replied. He didn't like anyone telling him what to do. Especially, some drunken idiot, who wouldn't know how to throw a punch if his life depended on it. Which if the man continued, it very well could.

"Hey, Pete. You having a late one?" Logan almost growled when the man smirked at him, before turning to talk to Scott.

"Thought I might see if you'd thought about my offer?" the man said, leering drunkenly at the kid. Logan snorted and rolled his eyes, as he turned back towards his drink. He saw Scott glance at him briefly, before pasting a fake smile onto his face.

"Sorry, Pete," Scott replied, shaking his head in fake remorse. "Won't finish until late tonight."

The man leant further across the bar, bringing his face closer to Scott's.

"Come on, pretty. Man will only ask so many times," he whispered. Logan just managed to stop the snarl that was threatening to come out, as the man continued to try and get in Cyke's space, and Cyke took a step back.

"Think the guy's too nice to tell you he's not interested," Logan snapped, finishing the rest of his beer. The drunk, _Pete_, Logan thought, turned and poked him in the chest.

"This is a private conversation, buddy," he slurred, poking him in the chest again. Logan slowly looked down at the finger on his chest and then slowly back up at the man who it belonged to.

"Ah … come on Pete, maybe it's time you should be heading home?" Scott said, nervously, obviously sensing the danger the other man was in. Pete, however was as oblivious as he had been at the beginning, and took a step closer to Logan.

"Let's take this outside," Pete said. Logan almost snorted again at the man, swaying, in front of him.

"Whatever you want, bub," Logan replied. He knew that this was a stupid move, but the guy had made a mistake when he had continually tried to hit on Scott, and he wasn't going to let the guy continue to think that Scott belonged to him.

The man staggered to the door and Logan followed him. Just before he reached the door, he felt a hand grab his arm and swing him around.

"Don't be an idiot," Scott snarled, at him. "He can barely stand, let alone fight."

Logan shook the arm off and strode outside. His head snapping back, when a 2x4 swung at his head.

**A/N **- Let me know what you think :D


	3. Lose Control

**A/N -** Huge thankyou to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed. You guys all rock! Thanks.

**  
Chapter 3**

**Lose Control  
**

Logan fell at the force of the blow and closed his eyes to gain his bearings. He sensed the kick even before it connected with his ribs and swung his leg around; taking the other man's legs out from under him.

Pushing himself up, he looked down at the man who was also getting to his feet. So maybe the guy hadn't been as drunk as he had been letting on. Sniffing the air, Logan cursed himself. The man had been drunk, but no doubt his _mutation_ had allowed this sudden turn around.

"You really don't want to do this, bub," Logan grit out. It was taking all his efforts to keep the Wolverine at bay, to stop his claws from coming out and just ripping the man to shreds.

The guy smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea who you're talking to," his smirk getting even wider as his eyes saw something behind Logan. Turning his head slightly, but keeping his eyes on the enemy in front of him, the smell of apple and musk reached his nose, and Logan once again cursed Scott for not being able to keep his nose out of other people's business.

"I think I've had enough of these games," the man continued, eyes going dark. He lunged at Logan and went flying across the parking lot as Logan threw him back. As he stood up Logan saw the small cut on his forehead heal and swore to himself. Just what he needed, some arrogant idiot with regenerative powers.

"That's pretty impressive, bub," he said, and noticed the man smirk. He allowed the feral Wolverine smile to come to his face. If the man could heal then there was no point keeping the Wolverine at bay.

"But then so is this," he said, allowing his claws to unsheathe. The man's smirk slowly fell from his face, and when he looked up Logan could see the smugness turn to fear.

"Stop," Scott said forcefully, walking forwards and grabbing his arm. "Pete, go home."

The man looked between the two men, looking like he wanted to argue with Scott, before turning away slowly. Logan didn't miss the jealously in the other man's eyes and couldn't help but feel a smug victory that Scott was with him. Turning, he took in the young man looking up at him with curiosity, awe and a little bit of lust.

Snarling, the Wolverine pushed the man up against the wall. He could smell the fear and lust coming off the body he held securely in his grip, and that, combined with Scott's musky scent, was driving him crazy.

Scott didn't seem to be fighting, just staring up into his face. He stiffened as the Wolverine smelled his neck, starting from his collarbone and ending just behind his ear. But seemed to relax when all he did was continue to nuzzle his neck.

Groaning, Logan managed to pull the Wolverine back in. Placing his forehead on the kid's shoulder, he took in a few deep breaths before stepping away from the other man. What the hell was going on with him? He never lost control like that. Well, not when it didn't concern fighting. What was it about this new Scott that had both Logan and the Wolverine changing their feelings?

Scott continued to stare at him, fear and lust still emanating off him in waves, before finally speaking. "You're a mutant," he said. Logan shrugged, pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

"Yep," he replied.

"You know me," he said again, not asking it as a question.

"Yep," he replied again, leaning back against a car.

Scott stared at him for a few seconds, before sighing and shaking his head. "Well?" he asked, hand out to indicate for him to continue.

"3B, motel down the street," Logan replied, before turning and starting to walk away.

"Wh-what?" Scott asked in exasperation. Logan turned back and gave him a grin, not missing the way the kids pupil's dilated at the sight .

"I'm not going to tell you you're past standing out here, Slim," he said. "Come find me when you're finished."

"I get off in 20," he said, raising his voice as Logan continued to walk away.

"Great. See you then," he called back. Smiling as he heard Scott mutter about 'stubborn-headed, rugged-looking strangers' who were going to drive him mad'.

****

A/N - So I wussed out on writing a full on fight scene - mainly because what I wrote wasn't very good - but maybe I'll get the courage to write one later on. Also, I figure that a lone mutant (who isn't part of the Brotherhood or other mutant gangs) would _never_ take on Wolverine, ever! Let me know what you thought :D


	4. A Blunt History

**A/N **- Huge thanks, as always, to those who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed - reviews are love.

**Chapter 4**

**A Blunt History**

The kid was late.

Logan knew he shouldn't be annoyed, but a part of him was worried that Cyke wouldn't show. Why would he really? Some strange, wild, animal looking man told him he knew who he was and to come to his motel room.

Logan kicked himself. 'Ro wouldn't have made this mistake, would've taken Scott inside the bar and explained everything to him. And they would be on their way back to the mansion.

Groaning, Logan sat on the edge of his bed, dropping his head into his hands. Maybe he should call in for back-up.

His head snapped up as he heard the knock on the door. Standing up quickly, he strode over to the door and pulled it open, glare firmly in place.

"20 minutes, huh?" he huffed, stepping aside and letting the kid walk in. Scott seemed to find his annoyance amusing and Logan rolled his eyes as he saw the kid grin at him, walking into the room and taking off his jacket. Logan's eyes took in the black singlet, showing off his muscles, and his fitting jeans, and had to fight back a groan.

"Sorry," he answered, sounding anything but and sitting down in one of the chairs, giving him the same cheeky grin as before.

"You're pretty comfortable for someone who could've just walked into a dangerous situation," Logan said, sitting on the bed and glaring at the man. Scott rolled his eyes and lounged in the chair. Logan couldn't help but like the more relaxed attitude of this Scott. The Leader of the X-Men would never roll his eyes.

Then again, the kid could've been rolling his eyes at him the whole time, from behind those glasses, for all he knew. The amused grin seemed to widen, as they sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Figured, you would have done it back in the parking lot," Cyke finally replied. He stood up and Logan couldn't help but follow the man's hips as they swayed, _swayed_, as he came over to sit next to him.

"Well?" Scott asked, voice slightly husky. Logan rubbed a hand over his face and thought for the millionth time that 'Ro should've been sent on this mission.

Standing up, he moved over and picked up the beer he hadn't finished, taking a swig before turning back to the man.

"Your name is Scott Summers," he started, assuming that getting it all out in one go was the best. "You worked at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' and you were the Leader of the X-Men. Six months ago you disappeared and we've been looking for you ever since."

Scott looked at him in silence for a few minutes, nodding with wide eyes. Logan leaned back against the wall and waited. No doubt the other man would have a lot of questions, and he hoped that he would be able to convince the other man to at least talk to the Professor.

Nodding again, Scott stood up and walked towards him. Logan stood up a little straighter as he stopped just inside his personal space.

"And where do you fit into the picture?" he asked huskily, hands reaching out to rest on the wall, either side of Logan's head, trapping him in. Logan cocked one of his eyebrows at the slightly shorter man. Where had the kid got that impression?

"It isn't like that, Slim," he replied, trying to ignore the lust coming off the other man in waves. He had no problems with taking advantage of this situation, but knew when Scott got his memories back, he wouldn't be happy.

Scott raised an eyebrow back and closed the small distance between them. "Hm," he replied, mimicking what Logan had done earlier and nuzzling the older man's neck. Logan fought every instinct he had, which wanted him to switch their places and take what the animal in him wanted.

"Really, kid," Logan groaned out, as he felt the other man trailing soft kisses up his neck. "You kind of hated my guts."

He felt Scott's quiet laugh, as warm breaths against his skin. "Sure, sure," Scott replied. Gritting his teeth, and cursing the pesky new conscience he seemed to have acquired since meeting the X-Men, Logan pushed and held the kid at arm's length.

"Seriously, kid. You don't even know my name," he said, trying to ignore the hard muscle under his hands. Scott's hands fell on top of his and Logan also tried to ignore the other man's fingers brushing over his own.

"I knew we knew each other the second you walked into the bar," Scott said, huskily. "I knew that you wouldn't hurt me and that you were here to help. And I know," he continued, pushing back into Logan's personal space as the man relaxed his hold, lips a hair breaths away from his own.

"That your name is Logan," he whispered, before closing the small distance and kissing him.

**A/N **- So was it evil of me to leave it there? LOL. Let me know what you thought of the chapter :)


	5. Interruptions

**A/N - **This chapter contains **SLASH** (eg. M/M)**, **albeit not fantastically written, but slash none the less. If you don't want to read it (and I can't imagine anyone who didn't would've made it to this chapter but still) turn away (or close the window) now!

**A/N - **Huge thanks, as always to those, who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update - but my internet decided to go on strike - it's working for now *crosses fingers*. Also if you reviewed and I didn't reply, please let me know. Sometimes I miss reviews (or mean to go back to them later), not responding is not intentional. Anywho enough babbling :).

**Chapter 5**

**Interruptions**

Any constraint that Logan had had, went out the window as he felt Cyke's plump lips against his own. With a growl he switched their places, slamming the man up against the wall and pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth when he gasped at the movement.

Scott's arms came up around his neck, dragging his head closer, and his legs wrapped around Logan's waist, as Logan's hands slipped around to his ass and lifted the other man higher. Their tongues battled in dominance and Logan felt his arousal spike as the other man whimpered.

Logan growled again as Scott pushed his hips into him and he could feel that Cyke was enjoying this just as much as he was. Sucking and nipping his bottom lip, Logan dropped one of his hands, pushing it up and under Scott's shirt, fingers finding and twisting one of his nipples.

Scott groaned and arched into him, and Logan couldn't keep the feral grin off his face.

"Logan …" Scott whimpered. The sound went straight to Logan's groin and he growled as he heard his phone going off. _Damn it_, he thought, head resting against Scott's shoulder.

"Ignore it," Scott whispered.

"Can't" Logan replied, untangling himself and grabbing the phone out of his jacket. Taking a deep breath, to calm himself, he opened the comm device, already knowing who would be on the other end.

"Logan," the Professor's deep baritone sounded over the line, helping to calm him even further. "How goes the search?"

Snorting, he turned and faced the disheveled man now leaning against the wall. "You can't just read my mind and find out?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Logan, I do not just invade people's minds whenever I want to," the professor replied, amusement evident in his tone. Logan's eyes met Scott's and he felt his pulse quicken at the lust-blown pupils.

"I found him," Logan said. He heard the quick indrawn breath on the other end and could just imagine the look on the old man's face. After so many dead ends, the whole team had started to lose hope that they would actually find Summers.

"Logan," the professor breathed, shock and hope laced through that one word. "He's with you right now?"

"You want to speak to him?" Logan asked, not able to stop the smile as he heard the professor let out a relieved laugh.

"No, no I think that can wait until you get back here. Has he agreed to come back with you?" he asked. Logan looked over at the kid who was still leaning there watching him, eyes slowly traveling up his body, looking as if he wanted to devour Logan.

"Haven't asked him yet, but I don't think it's going to be a problem," Logan replied, as Scott's appraisal of him ended with the kid looking directly into his eyes. Of course there may be problems when they got back to mansion.

"I'll send Storm and Jean," the professor said. Logan tried not to growl as the professor mentioned Scott's girlfriend, or was it ex-girlfriend now?

"Logan?" the professor asked, worriedly, obviously having picked up something over the line.

Logan turned away from the kid and fought down the feelings of jealousy that were running through him. How could the kid have made him feel like this in only a few hours? Especially, since they had known each other a lot longer than that and he had never felt it before.

"Sounds good," he replied, a little gruffly. The professor seemed to let it go, telling him the others would be there in a couple of hours, before saying goodbye and hanging up. Logan scrubbed a hand over his face, jolting as arms wound around his waist.

"You okay?" Scott asked, concerned. Logan sighed before stepping out of the embrace and away from him. Scott raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem too hurt by Logan's refusal.

"I'm fine. I need to ask you before the others get here; do you want to go back to the mansion? Find out who you are?" He studied Scott's blue eyes and saw hope and fear warring in them. The kid ducked his head, running a hand through his brown hair, before nodding.

"I don't think I could live my life not knowing what memories I'm missing. Not knowing who I was and the people I cared about. I don't remember anything from before, just waking up in the hospital and having this fear of opening my eyes," he said, quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed. Logan nodded. Having gone through something similar to what Scott had, he knew what it was like not knowing your past and the fear of what you might find when you found out. Unfortunately, for him, he still had missing memories.

"I, ah," Logan started, feeling unsure and hating it. "I should probably tell you a little more before the others get here."

Scott nodded, eyes still glued to his face.

"Ah, well you had a girlfriend," he said, noticing Scott looking surprised. "You two had been together for a long time, I think. I wasn't lying when I said you hated my guts."

Scott shook his head, looking at Logan with a small smile. "I doubt that I hated you, Logan."

Logan almost groaned, hearing the way Scott said his name, the lust still evident and his voice huskier when he said it.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here, kid," Logan snapped. He wasn't used to thinking of other people. Before the X-men, it had been about getting what he wanted and damn the consequences. Now though … well, the consequences meant a lot. He had a feeling neither the Wolverine, nor he himself, would be able to give Scott up if they had a taste of him.

He had never felt that before and it was scaring the life out of him.

"What if I don't want you to do the right thing, Logan?" Scott asked, moving closer, his hip and shoulder toughing Logan's own, warmth emanating from him.

"I told you, kid," Logan tried again. "You've got a girlfriend. You hated my guts. Ringing any bells?"

"Do you want me, Logan" Scott whispered huskily, his breath coasting over Logan's ear, causing a shiver to run up Logan's spine. _Where had the kid learnt to be like this?_ Logan thought, before feeling the possessiveness at the bar rising again. "Because, right here, right now, I want you."

Logan turned and stared into the lust-filled blue eyes, before making his decision. There was only so much he could take, after all, and the girls wouldn't be here for at least a few hours. Turning quickly, he pulled Scott's head towards him, devouring his mouth and pushing his tongue through Scott's parted lips. Scott groaned and pushed Logan down on the bed, crawling over the top of him.

Logan's hands caressed the other man's back, going lower until he cupped Scott's ass, squeezing it and pulling him harder against him, groaning as he felt Scott's erection pushing against his own. Scott's hands caressed his chest, before he pulled back, hands going to his buttons, quickly undoing them.

He helped him remove his flannel shirt and undershirt, stopping to help divest Scott of his black singlet, before capturing his mouth in another possessive kiss, hands caressing over his bare back, trailing down until it snuck under the back of Scott's tight jeans, hands tracing lightly over the skin there.

"You sure about this, kid?" he asked, as his other hand trailed around to unbutton the jeans.

"Stop talking," Scott growled, his hand also undoing Logan's jeans. Logan trailed kisses down Scott's jaw until he reached the join where shoulder met neck. Not able to help himself, he bit down, hearing Scott groan as he sucked on the skin, a smirk crossing his face as he pulled back and saw the purple mark he'd left.

He growled as Scott's hand enclosed his cock, unable to stop it turning into a groan, as Scott's hand started to pump up and down. Scott trailing kisses down Logan's throat and chest at the same time.

He felt a shock run through him as Cyke sucked on one of his nipples, his fingers threading through Scott's hair, as Scott continued his journey to the other one, tongue circling the nipple before tracing a line down his chest to his stomach. Scott's tongue flicked out, tracing the lines of his abdominal muscles, before he nipped along the same line.

"Stop playing, kid," Logan growled, fingers running through Cyke's hair. Scott looked up at him, a devilish grin crossing his face, before he chuckled.

"Patience, Logan," he said, pulling Logan's pants down. Logan lifted up and helped him pull his jeans down, watching as Scott got rid of his own. He returned to kissing and licking Logan's stomach, slowly tracing a line down his stomach, until he reached his groin. Logan hadn't thought he could get any harder, but looking into Scott's blue eyes, as his tongue slid over the head of his cock, he felt ready to burst.

Scott's hand encircled the base of Logan's cock again, his lips parting, drawing Logan into the heat of his mouth. Logan groaned again, his fingers tightening on Scott's hair, as Scott sucked on the aching wet head.

"Fuck," Logan muttered, as Scott took more of him in, Logan having to fight the urge to thrust, groaning and growling as Scott continued, taking almost all of him in. His breath started to come in pants, as Scott's mouth moved on him, sliding up and down on the shaft of his cock, slick and hot and velvety, and Logan knew he wasn't going to last long.

In his peripheral vision he could see Scott's other hand drift down to his own cock, hand moving hard and fast, matching the movements of his head on Logan's cock. Any thoughts he had of stopping Scott, so that he could take care of it, leave his head, as Scott moans around him, drawing his climax from him, pleasure pouring over him, as Scott swallows around him.

He opens his eyes slowly, not realizing he had closed them, to see Scott's face a picture of ecstasy as he comes, before groaning and falling on Logan.

"Fuck," he whispered into Logan's chest. "Do you have any idea how sexy you sound?"

Logan chuckled, hands coming around, to run up and down the sweaty back of the man on top of him. Breathing in, he can smell the scent of sex, of their combined smell in the room, and knows that this act probably wasn't going to lessen the feelings of possessiveness he was developing for the kid.

"Come on," he mumbled into the messy brown hair. "We should take a shower. The others will be here soon."

Scott raised his head, giving him a grin and raising his eyebrow. "You have that quick a recovery time?"

Logan shook his head, unable to stop a smirk crossing his face. He actually did have a fast recovery time, but not that fast and that wasn't what he had been implying

"You go first, bub."

Scott continued to grin at him as he rolled off him and the bed, standing up he winked at Logan before walking, giving Logan full view of his ass, into the bathroom. Throwing an arm over his eyes, Logan shook his head.

No, this wasn't going to help at all.

*  
*

**A/N **- So what did you think? Let me know (reviews really are love)


	6. Arrivals

**A/N - **Apologies for the long hiatus. Real life cropped up and got in the way. Huge thankyou to everyone who read, favourited, or reviewed. If I didn't reply to you please let me know, as I probably skimmed over it by accident. Hope you enjoy the chapter :).

**Chapter 6**

**Arrivals**

*****

"So how long do you think it'll take your friends to get here?" Scott asked, from where he laid, enticingly, on the bed. Standing at the window and looking out, Logan tried to ignore every instinct that was honed in on Cyke and the way his body moved.

"Shouldn't be too long," Logan answered gruffly, staring out into the night, hearing picking up the Blackbird as it landed.

"Are you always-"

Scott's question was interrupted by a knock at the door, turning to open it, Logan didn't miss the concerned look that crossed over the kid's face. Not having time to reassure the other man, Logan opened the door to a smiling Storm and Jean.

"Logan," Storm said, hope and excitement lacing through her tone, her eyes widening as they looked past him and fell on Scott.

Scott was now standing by the bed, face a mixture of emotions, shock coming to the forefront as Storm walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Storm said, as she gave him one last squeeze, before taking a step back, a look of awe crossing her face as she finally took all of Scott in.

"Where are your glasses?" she asked, hands raising to touch Scott's face, but dropping as Scott flinched.

"Scott?" Jean asked, coming further into the room, a frown marring her forehead, as she obviously picked something up. Logan fought the urge to toss her back outside, gripping the table behind him, hard.

"I'm sorry, but," Scott said, looking between the two women, before meeting Logan's gaze with a pleading expression.

"The kid lost his memory," Logan said, shrugging as the two women turned to look at him. "He doesn't remember anything before the … Lake."

A pained look crossed Jean's face as she turned back to Scott.

"I'm sorry about the hug," Storm said, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "It's just really good to see you."

Scott gave her a grin, pulling on his jacket.

"It's okay," he said, voice soft.

"Well, we should get you back to the Professor," Storm said, turning and walking out the door, beaming as she passed Logan, Scott following her, eyes also going to Logan before he walked out.

Looking up to see why Jean hadn't followed, Logan was surprised to see the woman's narrowed gaze on him. Raising an eyebrow, he gestured for her to leave, having a feeling that Red may have clued in on to what had happened before she had got there. The Wolverine in him was feeling smug, wanting the woman to know that Scott wasn't hers any longer.

Moving closer, her eyes seemed to flash, as she stopped a foot in front of him.

"You and I," she said, in a quietly menacing tone. "We need to talk when we get back."

Giving him one last look, she strode from the room, missing the growl that Logan was unable to hold back at the clear challenge in Jean's voice. He'd never been able to resist a challenge from anyone, not Logan and certainly not the Wolverine.

Shaking his head, he made up his mind to stay away from both Jean and Scott when he got back. The feelings he was having were crazy. He wasn't supposed to be feeling this possessiveness over Cyke. If he was going to feel that about anyone in the X-Men, it should've been the woman who had just walked angrily from the room.

But those feelings he had once had, the feelings that he thought may have been love, weren't there anymore when he looked at her. If he was honest, they hadn't been there since she had come back.

Picking up his bag, he strode from the room and onto the plane, ignoring both Scott and Jean as they watched him strap himself in, trying to also ignore the part of him that still wanted to be close to the young leader.

**

"Logan!"

Turning from his bed, Logan felt a genuine smile cross his face, as Rogue walked into the room. He wasn't used to her being around with no gloves on, touching people, as she had never been able to in the past.

"How you doing, Rogue?" he asked, grabbing all the things he wasn't going to wash out of his duffle, pushing the rest back in and walking out of the room, Rogue following him.

"I'm good. So you really found Professor Summers? That's who you brought back with you a couple of days ago?" she asked, walking beside him, eyes intent on his face. Logan nodded, watching in amusement as the kids in front of them quickly got out of the way.

"The others are trying to eavesdrop on Professor Xavier and him, trying to find out where he's been," she continued, as he remained silent, following him as he walked into the laundry.

"I think it's rude," she said, standing in the doorway. He could feel her eyes on him as he packed the washing machine. "Cos, you know, he deserves his privacy, they shouldn't be listening in on private conversations."

Closing the lid and turning the machine on, he turned to face the girl who was like a daughter to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing something was off, breathing deeply and smelling the worry on the girl. Rogue walked into the room, eyes flitting to the door and then back to him.

"I think … I think it's coming back," she whispered. Frowning, he took a step towards her, a sadness filling him as he realized what she was talking about.

"Has anything happened?" he asked. She shook her head, sadness and pain filling her expressive eyes.

"No, but I … sometimes, I feel like I did before. I've started wearing the gloves again, not all the time, just when I know I'll be touching a lot of people," she said, looking down at her hands.

They both turned as they heard someone calling her name. She looked at him, putting a brave smile on her face, and shrugged.

"I'm glad you're back, Logan," she said quietly, walking out of the room. Watching her go, he frowned, hoping that she was wrong. Marie wanted a normal life, deserved a normal life, and he hoped that the cure really did work. If it didn't, it not only meant that she had lost her chance, but that there were a lot of dangerous mutants out there who were going to get their powers back. Running a hand over his face, he made a mental note to shave, having put it off the past few days he had been looking, and then avoiding, Cyke.

Picking up one of the books he'd brought down to the laundry with him, he pulled one of the chairs over, resting his feet on the washing machine he was using, sniffing as he settled in to wait.

Half way through the wash cycle, his senses picked up somebody coming down the hall-way. The Wolverine seemed to wake up, a feeling of possessiveness running through him, causing him to have to fight the animal urges rising in him, even as the musky apple scent reached his nose, making the fight that much more difficult.

Turning, he saw the kid leaning against the door, perfectly at ease, watching him with intense blue eyes.

The Professor had been working with the kid, trying to unlock the memories in Scott's mind since they had gotten back, but so far there had been no change. Logan had made himself scarce, taking a few of the classes and training in the danger room, avoiding the group areas, were he would most likely see Scott and/or Jean.

"Avoiding me, Logan?" Scott asked softly, eyes raking over his body, and stirring the feelings that Logan was trying to ignore. Snorting, Logan turned back to his book, not reading a word, as Cyke slowly walked into the room, closing and locking the door, before leaning back against it.

"I'm not your baby-sitter, kid," he grunted, eyes flitting briefly over the other man, a hunger starting low in his belly. Scott bit his lip, before nodding his head.

"Apparently I was yours," he taunted. Before he knew what he was doing, Logan found himself slamming the kid back against the door.

"I've never needed a baby-sitter," he growled, frowning as he saw a grin spread across Scott's face.

He realized that he had been baited the second that Scott pulled him closer, mouth devouring his own. Groaning, Logan pushed him harder into the door, unable to resist as Scott's tongue swept across his own, luring it back into his mouth. Feeling the hard body against his own again, Logan let his hands travel down the other man's muscular torso, pulling the shirt out of the man's jeans.

Pulling back, he stared into the blue eyes, which were fast becoming an obsession, feeling oddly out of breath.

"Logan," Scott whispered, tone of voice and eyes conveying his need.

They were interrupted by sharp knocking on the door.

"Scott?"

Logan growled as he heard Jean's voice.

**

A/N - So let me know what you thought :D. Pesky Jean, I have a feeling she'll be trouble for the boys ;).


	7. Interrupted Again

**A/N - **As always thanks to those who read, favourtied, alerted and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed. Reviews really are love. If I ever don't respond please let me know - my email is acting a little strange at the moment.

**A/N 2 -** I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year wherever you are.

*****

**Chapter 7**

**Interrupted Again**

Ignoring the woman on the other side of the door, Logan leaned forward, head dipping, as he sucked on the area where Scott's shoulder met his neck. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as Cyke was unable to hold in a groan, head falling back against the door.

"Scott?" Jean called again, her voice taking on an edge that Logan had only ever heard when he had been talking to the Phoenix.

Pulling back, he grinned at the pupil-blown eyes, swollen lips and the red mark on the other man, before taking a step back, grin widening as the kid followed him, before Scott seemed to realize what he was doing and turned slightly towards the door. Reaching past him, Logan unlocked the door and was unsurprised when it burst open, Red standing framed in the doorway, eyes narrowed.

"What's going on?" she asked calmly, but Logan could hear the anger underneath, as the woman's eyes flit between the two of them.

"Kid was just keeping me company," he replied, returning back to the machine he was using, leaning against it, and folding his arms in front of him. Jean's eyes hardened as she took in Scott and no doubt the marks he had left behind, before meeting his again.

"Really?" she asked, still using the same calm tone. He wondered if she was so good at keeping a calm tone because of all the run away mutants the Professor sent them after.

"The Professor's looking for you, Scott," she said, tearing her eyes away from Logan, and giving the other man a small smile, hand brushing his arm as Cyke walked past and out the door. Logan fought down a growl at the movement, reminding himself that the kid had come looking for him and not for Red.

"Back off, Logan," Jean said, as soon as the kid was out of hearing range.

Chuckling, he pulled out a cigar, rolling it between his fingers.

"What's the matter, Red?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Felling threatened?"

She took a step into the room, eyes flashing, once again reminding him of the Phoenix.

"You're just confusing him," she bit out. "He doesn't know who he is and you're using this to have your revenge."

Logan felt his body stiffen, slowly looking up at her, knowing that the look on his face showed how pissed he was at the comment.

"First off, sweetheart," he growled quietly. "If anyone's trying to use anyone, it certainly ain't me. Maybe you need to have a chat with Slim, because so far, I've been on my best behaviour, and the kid's the one setting things in motion. And second, who am I supposedly getting revenge on?"

He saw Jean's jaw clench and felt the hairs on his arm stand on end, as things started to float. It was a few minutes before things settled, Jean still glaring at him.

"You know exactly who, Logan," she snarled, walking further into the room. "Do you think he'll honestly thank you for this when he gets his memories back?"

Unable to hold the growl in, he took a step towards her, trying to remind himself that Jean was one of the good guy's. Even if she was trying to take what was his.

"You don't honestly think he'll stay with you once he does, do you?" she asked, a smug look crossing her face. "If you thought he hated you before, Logan, it'll be nothing to how he'll feel once he gets his memories back."

"_If_," he ground out, "if he gets his memories back."

He stepped back towards the washing machine, hands gripping the edge, as he tried to control the Wolverine, who wanted to attack the woman who was challenging him.

"That's why the Professor sent me to find him," Jean replied, smirk crossing her face. "He thinks he can get Scott's memories back."

Gripping tighter, he heard the strain the metal was under as his fingers tightened, glaring at the other woman.

"Whatever you _think_ you have, Logan, its over," she said, voice softening, sounding almost apologetic, before she turned and walked out of the room.

Pushing away from the machine, he paced around the room, slamming a fist into the wall, ignoring the pain that ran through his hand, looking down at his broken fingers, before sitting down on his chair, putting his head into his hands.

He knew that he shouldn't have done what he had done with the kid back in the motel, it had only increased the feeling of possession he had for Slim, which apparently Red seemed to have too.

He watched as his hand repaired itself, lifting the hand and running it through his hair once it was done.

He stayed out of sight for the rest of the day, taking out his anger and pent up energy in the Danger Room, ignoring everyone who tried to come into the room. It wasn't until his stomach growled, that he decided to finish his session, picking up his jacket and heading to the showers.

Relaxing under the spray, he let the water beat down on his neck, releasing the tension that had built up over the day. He wasn't sure how long it was until he became aware of someone in the room, watching him.

"What do you want?" he growled, keeping his back to the person, already sure of who it would be, and not wanting to give in to his impulses.

"You know, I'm wishing I'd brought a camera," Scott replied, amusement lacing his tone.

"Get out of here, Slim," he said gruffly, trying to ignore the arousal that was shooting through him, as the kid's voice and scent surrounded him.

"I thought we agreed that you weren't going to avoid me anymore," Scott said, voice closer. Logan shivered as he felt a hand sweep across his back, following some unknown line.

Feeling something snap, he turned suddenly, grabbing the man and swinging him around until he was up against the wall, clothes getting saturated as the water ran down his chest, hands on either side of his face.

"And I thought I told you," he growled, face so close to Scott's that he could feel the man's breath on his lips. "That you hated me."

"You did," Scott replied, hands running down Logan's chest, increasing his arousal as he pinched a nipple, his erection growing. "And I said that I didn't think that."

Snorting, Logan looked off to the side, before turning back to the bright blue eyes in front of him.

"How's the session with the Profess-"

His question was cut off as Scott's mouth covered his, tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. He stopped himself from responding to Scott's ministrations for a few seconds, before Scott's hand closed around his erection.

Groaning, he pulled back, staring into the eyes that had been haunting his dreams for the past few days, smirking as he saw the red mark he'd left earlier.

As Scott's hand moved up and down on him, he couldn't resist devouring the swollen lips in front of him again, hands falling to the other man's belt, opening it and tugging it out of the pants, before his hand rubbed against the bulge evident there.

Scott whimpered, pushing into Logan's hand, still moving his own.

"Logan," Scott groaned, biting his bottom lip, hips moving against where Logan's hand was. "Quit playing."

"I thought you liked teasing," Logan whispered into his ear, smirking at the shiver that ran through Scott, his hand already working on the pant buttons and zip, pulling Scott's dick out, and giving it a slow stroke.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, the scent of Scott, his whimpers and groans, pushing him to the edge much quicker than usual, his talented hand moving quicker, twisting and increasing the heat in his belly. Feeling how close he was, he picked up the pace of his own hand, wanting to see Scott come before he did. As he felt his balls draw up, he saw Scott's eyes widen, a loud groan leaving his mouth, before his eyes fell shut, as he came over Logan's hand.

Seeing the blue eyes open, he felt his own release, eyes closing at the pleasure that ran through him.

"Scott," he whispered, head coming to rest on the other man's shoulder. He felt Scott's arms come around him, one hand threading through his hair. He was surprised that he didn't feel annoyed at the action, that he felt himself relaxing against the other man.

"I don't hate you, Logan," he heard Scott whisper quietly into his hair, the water still beating down on both of them. "I never did."

*

**A/N** - I had a lot of fun writing Logan vs. Jean. Hee. Let me know what you thought.


	8. Nighttime Wanderings

**A/N **- Thanks to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed - you guys rock :). If I don't respond to your review, let me know so that I can reply (because my email is new and I haven't quite figured out all the kinks yet).

*

**Chapter 8  
Night-time Wanderings**

***  
**

Logan glared up at the ceiling, before turning to look at the clock on his bedside table. The red numbers shone at him, 1:00, the red lighting up the darkened room. He hadn't been able to sleep at all, his mind whirling.

Sighing, he pushed himself up, swinging his legs out of bed and rubbing a hand over his face.

Pulling on a shirt and pants, he walked bare foot out of his room, not really paying attention to where he was going, until he found himself on a terrace, the clean smell from the woods, setting him at ease.

Pulling the cigar out of his pocket, he started to light it, stopping when he sensed someone coming up behind him.

"Hello, Logan," the professor said.

Putting the cigar and lighter back in his pocket, he wondered if the professor would get straight to the lecture about staying away from Scott, about how he was taking advantage of the kid, or whether he would start off with the niceties.

"Professor," he replied, looking up at the starry sky.

"How are you, Logan?" the professor asked, glancing over at him, before looking out towards the darkened woods.

"Fine," he asked, feeling confused, wondering what the other man wanted.

"I remember the first time I met Scott," the professor started.

Logan knew it wasn't random conversation, and wondered if this was how the man was going to get to the 'stay away from Scott' part.

"He was wearing a blind fold, refused to open his eyes, had been running from everyone, and living on the streets. But he was one of the strongest young men I have ever met. Most people would've given up, would've let others take advantage of him, but not Scott."

Logan snorted to himself. That sounded exactly like the leader of the X-men.

"He has one of the strongest minds I've ever come across," the professor continued. "And his mind has barriers that are near impossible to get through."

Frowning, Logan looked over at the older man, surprised to see the professor's eyes already on him.

"My point, Logan, is that he won't remember. Not if he doesn't want to and I won't force him to. If he remembers, it will be because he gets through to those memories, not because of anything I can do."

"This has happened before?" Logan asked, feeling curiosity run through him. "The kid's lost his memory before?"

The professor didn't answer him straight away, and Logan was sure that he was going to tell him to mind his own business, before seeing the older man nod.

"It was before he came here. He was very young. He had a very traumatic experience which caused him to suppress those memories. He still doesn't have those memories," the professor said.

Logan looked away, wondering what had happened to Cyke that was so bad that the other man didn't want to remember, feeling protectiveness race through him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Logan asked, starring out at the darkness, before looking back at the professor.

"I know what you feel for him, Logan," the professor said, eyes searching his.

"Would you mind telling me then?" he replied, shifting a little uncomfortably.

Damn psychics.

The professor looked away and stared up at the night sky, a soft smile on his face.

"You already know, Logan," he answered. "Just make sure you're willing to follow through, if Scott does choose you."

The professor's answer surprised him so much that he let out a bark of laughter.

"The kid ain't going to pick me," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't be so sure, Logan."

"Aren't you supposed to be reprimanding me for breaking up the golden couple?" he asked, feeling off balance.

The professor gave him a smile that he didn't understand.

"I want what will make my children happy," the professor replied. "I just hope they don't let their sense of duty get in the way of that happiness.

Logan frowned, as he watched the professor turn and head back into the house, trying to figure out what the other man was trying to tell him.

He stood outside for a long time, letting the calmness of the wood's wash over him, trying to settle his mind. After a long time, he slowly made his way back inside, bare feet padding along the floor, leading him back to his room.

He froze as he pushed open his door, his eyes running over the figure lying on the bed, fast asleep. Taking a step into the room, he closed the door quietly, wondering how long Cyke had been waiting for him.

As he walked closer to the bed, he couldn't help but smile, as he took in the relaxed features of the other man, hand reaching out and running down the side of Scott's face, smile widening as the kid leaned into his hand unconsciously.

His hand trailed down to Cyke's shoulder, squeezing a little, but not shaking the other man awake. Instead, Logan took a step back, pulling his shirt and pants off, walking around to the other side of the bed and sliding beneath the covers.

Scott had come to his room, had lain down in his bed and had been comfortable enough to fall asleep. He wouldn't complain if Logan didn't wake him and Logan just wanted a night, a night to hold what was his, without the lust or sex, just him and Scott.

As he got comfortable, Scott rolled over, arm sliding across Logan's abdomen, pulling him closer, his head moving from the pillow to the crook between his neck and shoulder, his breaths warming the skin, and sending an unusual feeling through Logan. He brought his arms up to wind around the other man, laying a soft kiss on the brown, messy hair, feeling a sense of peace.

*

**A/N **- So Logan is probably a little more ... sappy?, in this chapter, but not completely out of character (just my opinion). LOL, also no Jean - which I'm sure will be a plus to some ;). Let me know what you thought of the chapter :).


	9. Field Trip

**A/N **- As always, thanks to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed. Reviews are love ;).

**A/N 2** - Not sure about the flow of this chapter, but I've read and re-read it and just can't do anymore. Hopefully you enjoy it :). Also one of my longest chapters to date.

*

**Chapter 9**

Field Trip

The next morning, Logan was up and out of the room before Scott had woken. He had seen first hand what the kid was like when he wanted something. And if he wanted to take things further with Logan, then Logan wouldn't have been able to say no. Not with Scott's scent surrounding him, his warm body flush against his own, hands already wandering over Logan's body in his sleep.

So he had made sure he had gotten up early and had worked out his frustration in the Danger Room. As he made his way up to breakfast, he actually didn't feel half bad, thinking that he could resist the kid for a while.

"You look pretty damn pleased with yourself," Jean's voice drawled, bringing him to a stop just outside of his room.

"It's a good day," he replied, unable to hold back the smug smirk, knowing that Scott had chosen to spend the night with him.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Logan," she snarled, eyes flicking up and down the corridor to see if there was anyone else around. He leant back against the wall, crossing his arms in front of him, smirk still firmly in place.

"I plan to," he replied quietly, allowing some of the menace that he usually kept in check around the school to creep into his voice.

"He's going to hate you, Logan," she said, moving closer to him, eyes looking up coyly at him. If he hadn't been paying attention to what she was saying, he might have thought she was coming onto him.

"When he gets his memory back, he won't even be able to look at you," she whispered.

Growling, Logan pushed off the wall, bringing him even closer to the red-head, anger and doubt running through him.

"We'll see," he said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the spark of triumphant that entered her eyes and cursing himself for allowing her to see what he was feeling.

"We will," she replied. "I guarantee that after tonight he'll remember and you'll go back to the stray animal he saved."

Logan felt the anger rage inside him, the Wolverine snarling within, wanting to put this person, this threat to what was his, in her place. He just managed to pull away.

"What's the matter, Logan?" she said mockingly, using the same words he had earlier in the week. "Feeling threatened?"

He watched her walk away, closing his eyes as he tried to forget the look of triumphant on her face. It wasn't until he heard her walking down the steps that he let himself lose control, unsheathing his claws and embedding them in the wall, just next to his door.

"Whoa, do I want to know who you're imagining?" Ororo's voice said, a hint of amusement running through it.

"What do you need, 'Ro?" he asked, not feeling up to their usual banter, sheathing his claws and leaning against the wall. He can see the concern run across her face, but knows that she won't push it any further today, will give him space. Their relationship had become a lot stronger over the months that they had been without the three other leaders of the X-Men, and she knew when the right time to push something was.

"Tonight," she said. "We're taking the kids to the space exhibit at the museum. They're having a show about the constellations in their theatre and I need at least two more chaperones."

"Sounds like fun."

Out of the corner of his eye, Logan can see the surprised look on Storm's face, as Scott moved towards them.

"Oh. Scott," 'Ro replied, the same happiness in her tone that had been there when she had first seen him, mixed with confusion. "Where did you come from?"

Scott simply smiled at her, and Logan has to ignore his own response to it, trying not to chuckle at the look on 'Ro's face.

"Walking around, trying to see if anything triggers my memories," Scott replied. "The museum sounds like fun."

"Great," 'Ro replied, beaming at the two of them. "With the two of you, Jean, Hank and me, then we'll have plenty. Thanks guys."

She leaves before Logan can reply that he hadn't, in fact, agreed to be a chaperone, but knows that he would have, if the slow, sultry and promising look on Scott's face is anything to go by.

"See you tonight, Logan," Scott said, eyes finishing their slow appraisal and gazing hungrily into Logan's own, before he slowly walked away.

**

The museum is exactly what Logan expected, boring, and sitting, waiting for the show to start, he wondered again why he hadn't made an excuse to not come. The question is quickly answered as a long, lithe body sits in the seat next to him, long legs out in front.

"Logan," Scott greeted, hand coming to rest on top of his, thumb rubbing across his knuckles.

It takes Logan a second to realize that they're sitting by themselves, the rest of the kids and other patrons, rows in front of them, and Jean is still outside, trying to deal with two kids who had managed to shatter a glass case.

Moving a little in his seat, Logan can already feel arousal spiking through him, as his cock starts to harden at the slow swipe of Scott's thumb, his musky scent surrounding him, soft, even breaths filling Logan's ears.

He tried to ignore the man sitting next to him, as the lights go down, and the show starts, but stars aren't that interesting to him. Scott seems enthralled though, eyes on the screen, a small smile on his face.

Resting his head back, Logan closed his eyes, letting the sounds in the theatre wash over him. His breath hitched, as Scott's hand wandered down from his hand, to knead his thigh. Shifting, he tried to ignore his cock as it hardens even more, Scott moving from kneading to rubbing up and down his thigh.

"You know, Logan," Scott whispered, voice barely carrying to even Logan's good ears.

"I was disappointed that you'd already left when I woke up."

Coughing a little to cover the groan that wants to come out, Logan tried to ignore the hand that was slowly itching closer to the bulge in his jeans, breaths becoming shallower, eyes becoming hooded, as Scott's hand brushed across it.

"I wanted to talk to you," he continued, hand pressing against his bulge, before his fingers wandered up to play with the button. "Wanted to wish you a 'good morning'."

Giving off a small growl, Logan looked around, to see if anyone was watching them, had heard his growl, and was happy to see that they were all otherwise occupied, which was a good thing, considering that Scott had pulled his cock out of his jeans, and was slowly stroking up and down, the way eased by the pre-come that was leaking out.

"What happened, Logan?" he asked, moving until his mouth was right next to Logan's ear, tongue tracing the lobe. "Were you afraid that your restraint would break, afraid that you wouldn't be able to say no with us both in your bed?"

"You should've stayed," he murmured. "I would've woken you up, by kissing and nipping down your chest, taking one of your nipples into my mouth and biting. I know that you like it just a little bit rough, rough and long, something that goes on and on."

"You would've woken up and I would've looked up at you, positioned myself so I was straddling you, your hardening cock finding the crevice between my cheeks. Even with the boxers in the way, I would've pushed down, and you wouldn't have doubted what I wanted, wouldn't have been able to say no."

Logan bites his lip, small growl still making its way out, hands reaching behind his head and gripping the seat behind him.

"Would you have said no, Logan?" Scott asked, nipping along the side of Logan's jaw. "With me grinding my hips down on top of you, stopping only to take my boxers off, but keeping yours on, teasing you, making sure there would be no way you could."

His eyes closed as the pleasure started to build, only to snap open as Scott's hand disappeared, stopped stroking, making him let out a long groan.

He knows he probably groaned too loud, but the sight of Scott on his knees in front of him has blown all his self control, and he doesn't care who heard. He gasped as Scott sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, his hands coming to rest on Scott's head, fingers running through his messy brown hair.

"Fuck, Scotty," he murmured, not able to see much of Cyke's face, but imagining what it would look like, is almost as good. His breaths get shallower, as Scott takes more of him into the hot cavern of his mouth, sucking up and down, tongue twirling around his head, and drawing another low growl from him.

"So good," he groaned, head resting against the back of the seat, as the sucks and twirls send pleasure shooting through his body, the tension in his belly winding tighter, his breaths starting to come in pants. He couldn't help but thrust up a little and groaned again when Cyke took him all the way in.

When Scott groaned back, he felt his muscles all tighten, balls drawing us, pleasure rushing through him as he came. Scott swallowed it all, before doing up his jeans, and returning to his seat, the only sign that he'd been affected, the slight bulge in his own pants.

Taking a few deep breaths, he swung his head to the side, looking at the smug smirk that's on the kid's face; hand returned to its original position, thumb stroking over Logan's knuckles.

"Want me to take care of that for you?" Logan murmured, eyes running down Scott's body, toned muscles hidden by the collared shirt and dress pants. The lights come up before Logan gets his answer, but Cyke's blue eyes are full of lust and desire.

"Maybe later on," he murmured, hand squeezing Logan's once, before he stood and walked away from him.

Leaning his head back once more, Logan's eyes met Jean's across the room, a smile crossing his face, as he raised an eyebrow at the woman.

No matter what the other woman did, Scott was his, and there wasn't anything Jean could do to change that.

*

**A/N **- I love writing Logan and Jean. I think they are actually very similar and would clash so much if they weren't interested in each other. Let me know what you though :).


	10. Mine

**A/N – **Huge thanks as always to everyone who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed. You all rock. Especially those who reviewed! Reviews motivate me to write more. *cough* Although I've already finished writing this. Yay!

**A/N 2** – Sorry if this turns into a huge paragraph, for some reason all I can get is html and not the usual edit page *glares at publishing thing*

**WARNING – SMUT!!!** Although there has been plenty more before this and I'd be shocked if you were shocked. But just thought I'd warn anyway

*****

**Chapter 10**

Mine

*

Getting out of the shower, Logan wrapped a towel around his waist, heading into his bedroom and slipping his boxers on. He used to sleep in nothing, but after what had happened with Rogue, he thought it was a safer idea to sleep with something on.

Lying down in bed, he rested his hands behind his head, wondering if the kid would make another appearance tonight, or if Jean would try to get him to remember, his thoughts becoming hazy, as he felt himself relax at the smell of Scott on his pillows.

He jolted up, glancing over at his clock, seeing the red 1:00, and realizing he must have fallen asleep, before he turned to the door, seeing Scott walking in, closing the door quietly behind him, and padding barefoot over to the bed.

Something was off about the kid. He wasn't as relaxed or as sure as he had been in the past, the way he moved was different. Looking up at him, Logan frowned, about to ask what had happened, when he found himself with a lap full of Cyke.

Groaning, he let his hands find there way to the kid's ass, kneading the muscle there, as Scott ravished his mouth, tongue exploring every inch, moving in and out, mimicking what the kid clearly had in mind.

"I can't," Logan groaned out, as Scott broke off the kiss, to suck along his neck, the small nips and sucks making Logan even harder, barely holding onto his control, to the Wolverine's control.

"Why?" Scott asked, breath drying where he had been sucking.

"Because," he replied, unable to stop the slow grind of his hips, "because if we do this …"

He trailed off and growled as Scott started to thrust back against him, his breaths starting to come in pants, hands gripping tighter.

"Because why, Logan?" Scott whispered against his lips.

"Because I won't …" he trailed off, not wanting to tell him, but knowing he would in the end.

"Because?" Scott asked, hips still moving against his, hands scratching up and down over his chest, tracing his muscles, slowly driving him insane,

"Because I won't be able to let you go," he whispered, before leaning up and devouring his mouth, wanting to take Scott's mind away from what he had just said.

He leaned backward, taking Cyke with him, before rolling over, one hand by Scott's head, the other sneaking under his shirt, to touch the golden skin he had been lusting after for the past few days.

"Logan," Scott whispered, staring up at him with lost blue eyes. "Please."

Hearing the desperation in the other man's voice, Logan and the Wolverine both felt something snap, the will to not take this further was broken, with just that one word. Nodding, Logan leaned down to kiss him again, moving gently against Cyke, feeling both their heart rates increase.

He pulled the shirt Scott was wearing up, leaning down to suck and bite his way up Cyke's abdomen, tracing the muscle. Scott moaned as he writhed underneath him, breaths becoming more laboured, hips arching up to try and find friction.

"I want you, Logan" Scott breathed, as he tugged his shirt off and threw it off to the side. "I need you. Fuck me."

Groaning, Logan felt himself harden even more, forehead resting on Scott's chiseled chest, as he tried to calm himself. To stop himself simply from taking the man right now.

"You ever done this before, kid?" he asked, hoping that he had, knowing that with the way he was feeling, he wouldn't be able to be gentle.

"Yeah," Scott said, eyes closing as Logan continued to suck back down his abdomen. "A long time ago."

Logan grinned, looking up at the other man, before pulling Scott's shorts down, licking a long stripe up Scott's cock, grinning in satisfaction as it jerked and pre-come leaked from the end.

"Logan," Scott breathed, eyes closed, hands clutching the sheets of the bed.

Reaching out with one arm, Logan felt for his bedside drawer, hand digging around in it until he found the bottle of lube, not even giving the fact that the drawer had tumbled to the floor a second thought, getting rid of both of their shorts at the same time.

He made his way back up Cyke's body, mouth devouring his again as he covered his fingers with the lube, his fingers trailing down across his balls, behind to the shallow valley between Scott's cheeks.

Scott let out a gasp, bringing one knee up, hands tightening in Logan's hair, tongue demanding entrance, and starting a slow thrust in and out.

Logan pushed one finger in slowly, trying to ease it in past the resistance, adding a second one when the first was able to glide in and out easily. He pulled away from the kiss as his fingers started a rhythm, scissoring apart, taking in Scott's face as he panted, biting his lower lip.

Logan let out a groan as he felt Scott's slick hand wrap around his cock, sliding up and down, before he flipped them over, with a strength Logan hadn't realized he possessed. Scott straddled him, easing himself down, Logan's cock sliding past the tight muscle, the preparations Logan had done easing the way, and what couldn't be eased Scott pushed through, face grimacing before slowly relaxing.

"So tight …" Logan breathed, eyes opening and looking up into the crystal blue ones of Scott, who was regarding him with something more than lust in his eyes. He rocked upward to capture Scott's mouth, tongue delving in and out, unable to stop the smirk as he heard Scott groan.

He echoed the groan when Scott started to move, his hips setting a slow rhythm, Logan's hips starting to thrust up, meeting Scott's movements, his hands moving to Cyke's hips, guiding him, feeling coherent thought leave him as he heard the soft groans and whimpers coming from the man above him.

Scott's head snapped back, as his hand reached down, fisting his cock in time with Logan's thrust, the sight of it making Logan thrust harder, deeper, tension winding tighter and tighter in his belly.

He released one of his hands, moving it and covering Scott's own, sliding his hand up and down, their pace quickening, breaths coming in pants.

"Lo-Logan," Scott stuttered out, before come spilled over Logan's hand and onto his stomach. Logan growled as the tight heat that he was thrusting into seemed to get tighter, making lights flash in front of his eyes, pleasure rushing through him.

"Scott," he breathed, as he spilled into the other man, breath heavy, as he collapsed back onto the bed.

He wrapped his arms around Scott as the other man fell back on top of him, ignoring the stickiness between them, and enjoying the heat coming from Scott, eyes feeling heavy, hand running through the messy brown hair of the man on top of him.

"Scott," he whispered, as he fell back asleep.

*

**A/N **– Almost near the end. Only three more chapters to go. I'm so excited as it's the first X-Men story I've finished. Yay! Let me know what you thought about the boys finally giving in to their desires :).


	11. Memories Returned

**A/N** - As always huge thanks to those who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed. Especially those who review - you guys are awesome and deserve cookies *hands out cookies*

*

**Chapter 11**

**Memories Returned**

***  
**

The next morning, Logan woke to an empty bed. He couldn't help but feel a little surprised that Scott wasn't there, but then remembered watching the young leader back before this all happened. How early he was up, how much he used to do, both for the school and the X-Men.

There was something niggling at his mind, something about what Scott had said, but he couldn't remember much of what they were saying, just that he'd finally claimed what was his.

As he stood in the shower, he tried to ignore the pit forming in his stomach, telling him that something had changed, had gone wrong. The instincts that he had always relied on, telling him that he wasn't going to like what happened next.

As he walked down to breakfast, the feeling intensified, especially when he saw the smug expression on Jean's face as she walked into the room … followed by Scott.

Logan's eyes focused on the hand Jean had on Scott's arm, the way she bit her lip and looked up at him coyly. He looked away quickly and for once in his life, he could honestly say, he had lost his appetite.

Turning around, he walked back towards the door, not looking at the couple, already knowing that Jean will stop him, to shove it in his face.

"Logan," Jean called voice smug. "Has anyone told you the good news?"

Looking up at her, he already knew what the 'good news' would be and it was taking every control in his body not to turn and snatch away the man standing next to her.

"No," he replied, finally allowing his eyes to meet Scott's. Feeling confused at the apology and regret he saw there.

"Scott's got his memory back," she replied, arm looping through his. Logan didn't miss the discomfort that Scott is radiated and felt a sense of satisfaction and hope run through him.

"Is that right?" he asked, eyes holding the younger man's.

"That's right," Jean purred, her other hand rubbing up and down Scott's arm. "Won't it be great to get the _old_ Scott back?"

Gritting his teeth, Logan glared back at the woman, hanging off Scott, her eyes full of triumph and sneering at him. He fought down the feeling of possession, giving them both a nod before turning and walking out of the room.

He didn't even have to think about where he was going, feet already taking him to where he wanted to go, where he needed to go, if he doesn't want to seriously maim the red head upstairs, hanging off his Scott.

Except Scott probably doesn't feel anything but loathing for Logan now and he can't stand to think of Jean having what he had last night.

He's not sure how long he spends down in the Danger Room, but instead of feeling more relaxed and less angry, like he usually does, the anger is still there, still burning away in him.

Growling, he stalked out of the room, almost barreling into Storm.

"Logan!" she said, smile falling from her face as she saw the thunderous look on his. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snapped, trying to push past her.

"Is this about Scott getting his memories back?" she asked concern in her tone.

"No," he growled, ignoring her as she raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him.

"I didn't think you had feelings for Jean anymore," she said quietly. "I would've thought you'd be happy that Scott got his memories back last night. It means you don't have to sub for his classes anymore."

Logan shrugged, running a hand through his hair, wanting to get the conversation over with.

"It's great," he replied, something niggling at his mind about what she'd just said. "I need to shower."

She frowned as he gently pushed past her, starting to walk towards the locker room.

So Scott had gotten his memories back last night and had run …

"Wait," he said loudly, turning back towards her. "Slim got his memories back _last_ night?"

His heart started to race, as his eyes searched the woman's face for the answer.

"Yes," she replied quietly, confusion entering her eyes, "just after we got back from the museum. One of the kids pushed him over and he hit his head, when he woke up he had his memories back. The professor thinks it's only a matter of time until his powers return."

"Is that right?" he asked, voice lowering, as his eyes flicked upwards, wondering where the kid was.

Scott remembered.

Scott had remembered last night and had come to his room early in the morning. Scott had remembered and still wanted him.

"Logan?" 'Ro asked, eyes searching his face.

"I'm fine," he said, smile spreading across his face. She nodded her head, giving him one last look before turning and walking away.

Logan watched her go, the anger in him disappearing as he turned to head into the shower, a thrill running through him, as it always did when he had a prey in mind.

He was going hunting.

*

**A/N** - So we're getting close to the end, although Jean is not going to be a happy chappy at the end. But I'm sure you guys won't mind, as it means Scott/Logan ending ;)


	12. Confrontations

**A/N** - As always huge thank you to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed. Especially the reviews - reviews make me smile :).

**A/N 2** - So only a chapter (or two I'm not sure if I'll add more yet) to go after this! I'm so excited. And got a few ideas of other stories, but I'm thinking of doing a poll to see what you guys would like to read. Anywho enough blabbing from me.

*

**Chapter 12  
Confrontation**

*

It didn't take him long to find the kid. He was teaching one of his old classes, something to do with poetry and books. Logan didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, instead watching the way the man moved in front of the room, the way his mouth moved, eyes shining bright.

Judging by the look on some of the kid's faces, he wasn't the only one who appreciated Scott's appearance. He couldn't help but chuckle at the look on some of their faces, what they were thinking clearly on their faces.

"Alright, the essay that Dr. McCoy set is still due this coming Monday," Scott said, smile crossing his face at the groans that followed the statement. "You've had it for over a month, but if you need an extension come and see me."

The kids all slowly moved out, Rogue the only one who really noticed him, a knowing smile crossing her face as she looked between him and Summers, before she walked out, door closing behind her.

"Interesting class, Slim," he said, lounging against the wall, watching in amusement as the other man turned slowly towards him, swallowing heavily, his back stiffening.

"What are you doing here, Logan?" Scott asked, tone trying to be cold, but coming out more breathy, eyes flicking down and then up his body.

"So you got your memory back," he replied conversationally, eyes taking in every detail of the other man, every sense tuned into him, sensing the way his breath caught at his statement.

Scott's eyes met his, his breath speeding up, as Logan took a step away from the wall.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Logan asked.

"Why's it important?" Scott shot back, jaw clenching.

"Why are you so defensive?" Logan replied, slowly moving towards him. Either the kid wasn't paying attention, or he wanted Logan to trap him in, as he didn't try to make a move to get out of the corner he was slowly being backed into.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Logan," Scott muttered, eyes looking anywhere but at him.

"Tell me about how you got your memories back, Slim," Logan murmured, voice becoming husky.

"Like you care," Scott replied, eyes meeting Logan's again, and Logan held his gaze, tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip, watching as Scott's eyes followed the movement, eyes a little more dilated when he looked back up.

"Cos the interesting thing is," Logan continued. "'Ro said that you got them back last night, when we got back from the museum, before everyone went to bed."

He watched the way Scott swallowed hard, Adam's apple moving up and down, his tongue coming out to moisten his lips, making it difficult for Logan to remember what he wanted to talk about.

He growled and continued to slowly move towards him.

"We can't," Scott said, eyes darting over to the closed door and then back to Logan, the cold expression he'd been trying to convey falling from his face, the look of desire, lust and something else Logan couldn't place, coming to the surface.

"Can't what?" Logan asked, voice dropping down into a low growl.

"Logan," Scott said, putting his hands up in front of himself, trying to make a barrier. Logan kept moving towards him, smirking as he moved into the hands, which pushed up against his chest, Scott not moving them away. "I can't do this."

"I warned you," he replied, still taking steps forward, Cyke backing away, trying to keep the distance between them. "Last night, I told you."

"Told me what?" Scott asked, an unreadable look entering his eyes.

"What would happen," he whispered, smirk widening as Scott's back hit the wall, and he crowded into his space even more, noticing with satisfaction the way the other man's eyes dilated until there was only a ring of blue around them, his breaths becoming shallower.

"You're mine, Slim," he growled, mouth a hair breadths away from the other man's.

"I-I … Logan," Scott breathed, chest now flush up against Logan's, Logan pushing one leg in between Scott's, starting to rub, and feeling the flare of arousal rise up in him as Scott whimpered.

"You want this Scott" he whispered, the sentence a statement.

"It doesn't matter what I want," Scott replied, voice full of regret. Logan pulled back and stared into his face.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter' what you want?" he asked.

Scott rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Things are expected of me, Logan," he muttered, as he closed his eyes.

"_I just hope they don't let their sense of duty get in the way of that happiness."_

The professor's words came back to him. Looking at the kid, Logan began to understand what the professor was saying to him. Scott was the kind of person who always looked out for other people and never himself. He would do what other's wanted him to do before he did what he wanted, would do what was expected of him.

"Scott," he said quietly, hand coming up to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing across it. "I don't know much about leadership-"

He was cut off when Cyke snorted, eyes opening to look at him, a raised eyebrow clearly conveying the message of "No shit".

"I don't know much about leadership," he repeated. "But I think you're underestimating your team and the kids here. They don't expect you to deny yourself what you want, to not go after it."

"And what if what I want is Jean?" he asked, again swallowing hard.

Growling, Logan raised his arms up, his hands coming to rest on either side of Scott's head.

"If that's what you wanted, I'd try to let you go," Logan said, trying to keep the possessive feelings and the Wolverine, who wanted to take Scott somewhere and lock him away, at bay.

"But I wouldn't stop wanting you," he continued, leaning forward and laying a gentle kiss on Cyke's mouth, before trailing them down along his jaw, "would never accept that you were anyone else's but mine."

"I hope we're not interrupting," a soft voice interrupted from the door.

Logan felt Scott tense against him, eyes moving away from him, over his shoulder. Logan followed his line of sight, seeing the professor and 'Ro standing in the door way. The professor had a soft small on his face, while 'Ro looked at them in confusion.

"Professor," Scott said, hands pushing Logan away from him. Looking back, Logan gave Scott a hungry look, before stepping away, fighting the urge to step back into the warm body.

"Can I have a word, Scott?" the professor asked, looking between the two of them with nothing but amusement.

"Of course," Scott replied, blush heating his cheeks.

Logan stood there for a few seconds after 'Ro had left, Scott and the professor both looking at him.

"Oh. Right," he said, striding over to the door, giving Scott one last look, before closing it.

"Well," 'Ro said voice full of confusion, anger and just a little bit of amusement. "That explains that."

Pulling out a cigar, Logan simply raised an eyebrow at her, lighting it and breathing in deeply.

"You and Scott," she continued, when he remained silent. "Not something I saw coming."

Leaning back against the wall, Logan took her in, wondering how she was going to react.

"Does Jean know?" she asked, eyes flicking to the door and then back to him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Be careful, Logan," she said quietly. "Jean … she's as stubborn as you are. And she'll play dirty to get what she wants."

"Really?" Logan asked, surprised that 'Ro was telling him about Red.

"Really," she answered, giving his arm a squeeze as she walked past. "Watch yourself."

*

**A/N** - I've always seen Scott as the guy who always does things for everyone else before himself. I don't know why, but I just do. Hence this chapter. LOL. Let me know what you thought :).


	13. Not Lost Anymore

**A/N** - As always, thanks to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed this. Especially those who reviewed - reviews make me smile (and motivate ;)). My largest story to date, with the most reviews, favourites and alerts of all my stories. So thanks so much to everyone :).

**A/N 2** - Last chapter! The end is very open, but it's a happy one for the boys so ...

*

**Chapter 13**  
Not Lost Anymore

*

That afternoon, Logan made his way out to the garage, needing something to keep his mind off things. As he walked between the vehicles, all the different cars and bikes, he felt himself relax.

Spotting the bike he usually 'borrowed' from Cyke, he realized it had been a while since anyone had given it a tune up, and today was as good a day as any to get the job done.

He was interrupted a short time later, by a throat clearing above him. Breathing in, he felt a thrill run through him at the musky scent that filled his nose. Turning, he looked up at the kid, hunger running through him.

"Hi," Scott said nervously, hand running through his hair. "Do you have a second?"

Standing up slowly, he wiped the grease on the rag he'd been using, looking curiously at the, obviously nervous, man in front of him. He leaned against the bike, grin crossing his face as Scott took a step closer to him.

"I, um," he said, hand rubbing across his face again. "I've never really done anything like this before."

"Like what, bub?" he asked, taking a deep breath, smelling lust, desire, a little bit of fear and something that he still couldn't place, something that seemed to be growing stronger, coming off the kid.

"Well," Scott started, eyes looking anywhere but at Logan. "I had a long talk with the professor this morning."

"Is that right?" Logan interrupted, small smile on his face as he noticed Scott taking a step closer to him, heart rate increasing.

"He told me some things. Things that I probably needed to hear," he continued, not responding to Logan's teasing.

"Like?" Logan prompted.

"How I have a tendency to put things I want aside and do what I think people expect of me," he said quietly, eyes still avoiding Logan's.

"And?" Logan asked, heart starting to increase, hoping that he was interpreting what Scott was saying correctly.

"I …" Scott said, trailing off, as his hands reached out, running up and down his arms.

"If this is you telling me to back off," Logan growled, shiver running up his spine at Scott's soft touch, making sure he wasn't reading the situation wrong. "You're going about it wrong."

"I'm … I'm not telling you to back off, Logan," Scott replied quietly, eyes finally rising to meet his.

Moving closer, Logan felt Scott's heat radiating off him, warming his skin.

"So you want me to …?" he asked, question cut off as Scott reached up and dragged his head down, crushing his lips against Logan's. Groaning, Logan wrapped his arms around the strong, lithe body, crushing Scott against him, happy that Scott wanted him, had chosen him.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Turning slowly, Logan took in the angry red head glaring at them.

"Scott?" she asked, eyes flashing as she turned to glare at him.

Logan felt himself move so that he was standing slightly in front of the kid, feeling his hackles raise, as the woman moved into the garage.

"Scott?" Jean asked again, voice stone cold.

"Jean," Scott said, pain and hurt clear in his voice. "I … we need to talk."

"You have got to be kidding me," Jean said, tools on the shelf next to her starting to rattle. "You're picking this cave-man over me?"

Logan couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face, even though he knew he probably shouldn't provoke the woman. Still if Jean thought that was an insult to him, she obviously didn't know him at all.

"Well, are you?" she snarled, taking another step forward.

"Jean," Scott started, pushing past the arm Logan tried to use to stop him, and sending a glare at Logan. "This isn't … Can we please just go somewhere and talk about this."

"No, Scott," Jean said. "Tell me now; are you picking this animal over us? Over our relationship that we've built over the years?"

"I don't want to lose you, Jean," Scott pleaded, hurt still laced through his tone.

"You're picking him?" she asked in disbelief, tools settling down, as she stared at the both of them.

"I'm sorry," Scott said, flinching as Jean turned and strode out of the garage, door slamming shut.

Scott's head dropped, hand coming up and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry," Logan said.

"No you're not," Scott replied, tone flat, devoid of emotion. "You don't care that she found out like that, you enjoyed it."

"You're right," he said, coming to stand in front of him, hand running down Scott's cheek. "But I'm sorry that you feel like the bad guy."

"I am the bad guy, Logan. She deserved better then that," Scott said, head coming up, eyes meeting his, full of pain and anger and self-loathing. "I should go try to talk to her."

"No," Logan growled.

"Excuse me?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"You shouldn't be alone with her, Scott. She could try to hurt you," he said.

"Logan, I've known Jean almost my whole life. She won't hurt me," he said, giving Logan a quick kiss, before quickly walking past him and out the door.

"She's not the same girl you knew," Logan murmured, eyes lingering on the door, fighting the urge to go after him.

**

Logan managed to stay in the garage for half an hour, before the protective and possessive feelings made him go back inside.

The feelings calmed as Logan saw Scott sitting at the kitchen table, laughing about something with Hank. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Logan walked past, deciding he should clean up before he found Scott again. To … talk.

Chuckling, he gasped as he felt himself flung back against a wall.

"Logan."

"Jean," he growled, standing up after he had slid down the wall, feeling blood running down the back of his head, a crack in the wall were he had been thrown. Jean was standing almost flush against him, her eyes dark black and glaring at him.

"It won't last, Logan," she snarled quietly. "Whatever you think you have with him, it will be over soon."

"This sounds familiar," Logan replied, smirk coming to his face. "But back then it was that he would hate me when he got his memory back, which he didn't, so why should I listen to you?"

"This isn't over, Logan. He will come back to me and if you think I'm just going to give up, you have another thing coming," she whispered menacingly, taking a step closer to him.

"Jean? Logan?"

Jean glared at him one last time, before her face changed completely, smiling as Storm walked down the hall.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, looking between the worriedly.

"Its fine," Jean chirped, taking a step away from him and shrugging. "We were just having a little … disagreement."

"Uh huh," 'Ro said, disbelief clear in her voice. "Well, I could use your help, if you aren't busy, Jean."

Jean nodded, sending one last glare Logan's way, before leaving.

Snorting, he continued to make his way back to his room, hand coming up and wiping away some of the blood from the wound that had already healed.

He smiled as he walked into his room, eyes running over the body lying down on his bed, Scott's cheeky smile making him feel warm.

"Teleportation part of your repertoire now?" he asked, chuckling at the confused look on the kid's face. "Weren't you just talking to Hank?"

"Yes," Scott said, shrugging as he got off the bed, walking towards him. "We finished and I came up here."

"Is that right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as Scott reached out, fingers hooking into his jeans, pulling Logan to him.

"You sure about this, bub?" he asked, cursing himself for giving Cyke a way out.

"I'm sure, Logan," he whispered, as his mouth hovered over Logan's. "I'm not lost anymore."

Logan smirked into the kiss. Regardless of what Jean said, Scott was his now, had chosen him, and Logan was never going to let him go.

**The End.**

*****

**A/N - **So I had so much fun writing this. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story as a whole. I have a poll going on my profile about what to write next - so head over there and let me know what you would like to read :). Sorry to all of those who wanted a grisly end for Jean. I almost had more of her and Logan fighting, but decided to cut it..

**A/N 2** - Huge thanks to all these lovely people who reviewed - Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Melipapaya, , Patricia16, Milarvamp, mfm2885, megblue, Reige, GloriouaNymph, Godricsgrl89, Mylarvamp, broxen_me, theamusederaser, nelly, GellyBelly, Guntz. You guys all rock. Thanks so much for your kind words and lovely reviews :).


End file.
